Car Crash, a My Chemical Romance fanfic
by GummiBears126
Summary: Fifteen year old November Washington's life is turned completely upside down when her and her families car is flipped by My Chemical Romances' tour bus. Unfortunately, Nov was the only one able to make it out of the car alive. What happens when her favorite band, her idols, the My Chem boys themselves, are there to step in as her new family.
1. Chapter 1

Hii! This is my first multi-chapter fan fiction! Sorry this chapter is seriously short. The other one will be longer, promise! Also, I have it up on Wattpad, same username and title.

I have to say, this story will NOT be having any pairings between the MCR members. Only between the guys and their wives, and my own OC's.

Disclaimer: I do not own the MCR boys. No matter how much I plead Santa, I've yet to receive any one under the tree.

* * *

Narrator POV-

The bus swerved, and rammed into the side of the trunk in the next lane, jerking the car off the road, the tires getting caught in the ditch. The heavy blow against the truck propelled it over, flipping upside down, crushing its passengers. The loud sounds of crushing metal and glass cut through the crisp October air. The silence was deafening, until it was broken with screams of strangers, getting out of their cars to get a look at the tragedy. The passengers in the bus clambered out, rushing to make sense of the scene. The mangled bodies of three men caused stomachs to turn, as they noticed a young teenage girl struggling, and an older woman, not as injured as her male companions, yet still critically. They managed to remove them from the car, alive. For the time being.

November Washington POV-

It's a 1200 mile drive home to Texas. Road trips hold a boredom that could only be fixed by the sweet melodic sounds of My Chemical Romance. I soaked in the amazing music and closed my eyes. My IPod turned up as high as it could go. Unfortunately it made it so I couldn't hear the warning cries of my family. I didn't know anything was wrong until I felt the sudden jerk of our car, and quickly it flipped. It felt like slow motion. Yet… it happened so fast….. Then it was over, just as suddenly as it had started. The screams of others people surrounded us. I felt cold hands around my torso as I was dragged out. I caught a glimpse of ruby red hair before I lost consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

Gerard Way POV

I couldn't believe what had happened. One second we were laughing and having fun, then I suddenly lost control of the wheel. I felt a bid struggle as the bus forced its way into the next lane. Then the struggle was gone, and we skidded to a stop. I yanked the door open and jumped down to the pavement. Loud gasps told me the others followed. I gazed toward the mess of crushed metal, and ran forward to check its passengers. A quick glance around the car said that there had already been three lives lost. I tore my eyes away from the bodies, stomach churning, and turned my attention the girl in the back, scared eyes, trying to makes sense of what happened. I cleared away a ruble to undo her seat belt. I felt her warm blood on my hands as I gently pulled her from the wreckage. My hands were shaking as I tried to stop the blood gushing from her already cold, limp body. I stayed there, keeping her warm and close, keeping her alive, until the ambulance got to the scene.

***

The guilt was eating me alive. I caused this… I looked around at the white walls of the hospital. They felt like they were closing in on me, tightening on my chest. The girl was okay as far as I knew, just suffering from a large gash on her stomach. Though her mother, Hannah, was in critical condition… because of me… I replayed what happened in the bus over and over again in my head, trying to figure out what had went wrong. My brother's voice broke into my thoughts. "It's not your fault, Gerard." I closed my eyes, wanting to believe his words.

"You know that's not true, Mikes."

"Yes, it is. You had both hands on the wheel."

"But-"He cut me off.

"And you were sitting, facing forward."

"I know, but-"

"You hadn't been drinking, right?"

"Of course not!"

"Exactly. Now, if anything, it was the buses fault." I sighed; he wasn't going to let it go until I agreed.

"Fine…"

"Good. Now, we should probably go bac-"

"No. I'm not leaving till I know they're okay."

"Oh, come on Gee…"

"No! I have to stay!" I looked at him seriously. Then, through some unspoken brotherly bond, he understood my urge to make sure they were going to be okay. Well, as okay as they can be. We stood there, silently, waiting for any scrap of news.

An hour later, the heavy door burst open, revealing a flustering, young doctor. "Um, we're looking for Gerard Way, the driver of the bus accident?" I slowly raised my hand up in the air. "Come with me." And she turned swiftly, walking away the way she had come. I followed, confused. The same sense of claustrophobia clouded me, walking down the small, white hallway. I clung to the doorway the doctor had ushered me into, trying to level my breathing. The doctor had told me the older woman had wanted to talk to me, while we were walking. I looked into the room, my eyes falling onto the woman. Vicious cuts and bruises covered her face and arms. I walked over to the side of her hospital bed. She opened her mouth to speak, and I bent my head down to hear her quiet words. Her breath felt warm an my neck, and her raspy voice reached my ear.

"Tell…. Tell her….. That I love her… Help her….. Please" That was all the injured woman could manage. I looked into her sad eyes, eyes that held knowledge. She knew. She knew she wasn't going to make it. I felt her silent pain in her eyes, not for her own sake, but the sake of her daughter. I'm sure that's who she was talking about. It was just a matter of time before she stopped fighting. I nodded, promising that I'd keep her girl safe. She smiled, her hand searching for something. Suddenly, her cold hand grasped onto mine weakly. She squeezed my hand as tightly as she could, and closed her eyes. Then she let go… her struggle ending… I stood there, holding her hand, until the very end. I didn't let go, I couldn't let go. Doctors surrounded us, but I still held it, close to me.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to let go." I sighed, and slowly released her hand, laying it gently beside her.

"I promise…" I whispered, and then walked back out to Mikey, who had been joined by Ray and Frankie. "Hey guys…" I croaked out, wiping my eyes, just realizing I was crying.

"Hey… you okay buddy?" Frank said, walking over to me, placing a hand on my back. "What happened?" I answered him, not wanting to go into details.

"She's gone… she passed… she had taken my hand in hers and… she… let go." I teared up again, and Mikey pulled me into a tight hug.

"It's okay, Gee, she's a better place." I nodded, burying my face into my little brother's chest.

"It's just not fair." I mumbled into him. "It should be me… now the girl will grow up without proper family, and its all my fault." My words muffled by Mikeys shirt, I looked up at him. "What's gonna happen to her?"

"I don't know Gee… but she's going to be alright. I forgot to say, another doctor came up and said that the girl would be awake by tomorrow, she just needs rest but she's going to be okay."

"R-really?" He nodded.

"And we can go see her, if you'd like."

"I would love that…"

"Come, follow me." I went with him down a hallway, identical to the other. The tight space, white walls. It freaked me out.

"Her names November… November Washington. She's fifteen." He told me. "That's all I know, and I saw her for a brief moment, she was sleeping. "She might not even know what happened."

"Well, I'm going to stay until she wakes up." I told him. "I don't want her to hear what happened from a random doctor, or police officer. I'd much rather tell her myself. No matter how hard it will be…" I followed him into a room labeled 604, and slid into a chair next to the bed. I took a good look at her, noticing now her dyed pale blue hair. She looked peaceful… I stayed there, falling asleep some hours later.


	3. Chapter 3

So, for most of these they will be in either Gerard or Novembers POV. Very occasionally I'll put it in Frank's or Mikey's. Possibly the other OC's once I introduce them. Please review and share with your friends! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own MCR. But the story line and plot are mine, if you want to borrow PM me.

* * *

Gerard Way POV

The next morning, I was woken up by the young doctor, from the day before. "Sir?"

"Yes?" I replied, standing up and stretching out my arms.

"She'll be waking up soon… will you be staying until then?" I nodded, and noticed, as I tried to take a step, how cramped up the chair had made me.

"I need to go get some coffee, though." I asked her for directions to the cafeteria and headed the way she explained. Just as I turned a corner I ran right into someone, spilling there drink all over them. I heard a familiar voice spout out a few quiet curse words. "Oh, sorry Mikey! Here, let me help…"

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Don't worry, but did she wake up?" He asked, dabbing his shirt, trying to dry the coffee.

"Nah, I left for a moment to get coffee…"

"Oh, I was actually bringing you some. But now I don't have any now." He pouted.

I laughed "Hey, I'll go get us some more coffee, and you go back to the room."

"M'kay, man, did those chairs hurt your back, too?"

"You stayed?"

"Yeah…" He turned away and headed down the hall. I smiled and walked the other way.

I was in a hallway, two steaming cups of coffee in my hands, then suddenly Mikey burst out into the hallway. "Ah! God, Mikey, you scared me!"

"Sorry, but she's waking up! I ran here as fast as possible!" He was jumping up and down, excited. "C'mon, Gee, let's go!" He grabbed my hand with his other empty one and pulled me along. He started squealing as the 604 door sign came into view.

"Mikey, calm down!" I giggled at him and edged open the heavy door. Annoyed and arguing voices reached my ears as I stepped forward into the room. My breath got caught in my throat as I met the shocking silver eyes of November. So shocking that it didn't even look natural. The voices I heard must have been hers and the doctor, arguing over something. But now the girl was silent, staring incredulously. First at me, then at Mikey.

"Wh-… how? Why… what's going on?! Why am I here and why is Gerard and Mikey Way in my hospital room?" She was freaked out, I could tell. I sighed, and spoke, cutting her off.

"There was an accident…" I said, not looking at her.

"There was?... What happened?"

"What was the last thing you remember?"

"We were driving back home, then it goes black…. But… Red…. Red hair… Like yours. That's what I remember… really random, and not much, I know. But that's what I remember…" She glanced over to me, as I nodded my head.

"I pulled you out…"

"So, you were there?"

"Yeah…"

"It was our bus….. that caused the accident…" Mikey chimed in, moving to sit in the chair I had spent the night in.

"How bad was the crash? How are my parents, and brothers?" I walked over to stand on the opposite side as Mikey was sitting.

"W-well…." I said, voice cracking, I continued, "our bus swerved off the road and made yours… uh flip… into the ditch…" Her face grew pale, knowing the following news couldn't be good. "And... well…. You dad and brothers… didn't make it… very long... they were… dead… when I got to the car… I'm s-so sorry…" I choked out the last words, my mouth dry for nervousness.

"….And my mother?" She looked at me, the hope in her eyes breaking my heart.

"She… she didn't make the night…" I watched her, as she took in the information. She looked at me, tears in her beautiful eyes, her words barely audible.

"I have no one?" I remembered her mother's last words.

"You have me…" I said, pulling her into a gently hug. Her muffled words tickled against my chest, "Thank you…" She laid her head back onto her pillow.


	4. Chapter 4

Here's chapter 4! I'm posting these all the same day since it's what I have posted on Wattpad. Review and share, please! Thanks!

Disclaimer: ;_;

* * *

November Washington POV

A flood of emotions flew through my mind as I processed the news. My family was gone… Gerard and Mikey had explained everything, me and Gerard sharing tears as he explained my mother's last few moments. And I still couldn't believe I was talking to the Ways of My Chemical Romance… "Is that your natural eye color?" Mikey asked, and I looked up at him, nodding.

"Yeah, unusual aren't they?" He nodded, agreeing with me, before speaking again.

"So, tell us about yourself."

"What do you want to know?"

"Favorite music?"

"That's very vague… genre or who I like to listen to?"

"Both."

I smiled, "Rock music, mostly Alternative. Joan Jett, David Bowie… but mostly I listen to you guys. My Chemical Romance has been my favorite band for years… Green Day and Blink – 182 are pretty great, too. But yeah, you guys are defiantly number one."

"…..Seriously?" Gerard said, shocked.

"Uh… yeaaaah…" He frowned, and looked out the small window, deep in thought. I was confused, but shrugging it off, I turned back to Mikey and his questions.

"What about your favorite color?"

"Blue. Cyan blue, to be exact."

"Like your hair!"

"Yeah, like my hair." I giggled.

"Favorite T.V. Show?"

"Criminal Minds."

"Movie?"

"It's a tie. Between Labyrinth and Beetlejuice." He opened his mouth to ask another, but suddenly a loud ringing filled the room. It was his cell phone, going off. He went into the hallway to answer, and I turned my head to look at Gerard. "You've been quiet… are you alright Gerard?"

"We're really your favorite band?" He whispered, his eyes still at the window. But I could still tell them were tearing up by their glossy look reflected from the sun light streaming through the window.

"Yeah…. Why?"

"Oh god, I'm so sorry…"

"Don't be, I mean it's not like it was any of your guys' faults, right?"

"Wel-" He was cut off by loud voices outside the door. Then a short haired man burst through it, followed by another with a 'fro, taller than the first. I instantly recognized these guys as Frank Iero and Ray Toro, the other half of My Chem. Frank was beaming,

"I'm glad you are awake and okay, November!" He said excitedly, leaning on the end of the bed, propped up by his arms.

"Oh, um… me, too…" I replied, awkwardly.

"Don't scare the poor girl, Frank!" Ray said, rolling his eyes, and playfully shoving the smaller man. Mikey slipped past his fighting friends and sank back into the same chair.

"Who called, Mikey?" Gerard asked.

"It was Lindsey; she wanted to know if you knew how long you were staying here. Also if you wanted her to come out here." Gerard was deep in thought once again.

"Tell her… no, and yes." He replied, slowly.

"Okay then." Mikey, pulling out his phone, texted his brothers response.

"There's one thing I want to know," I said, "while you all are in here." I looked over their faces, quietly asking, "Who was driving? You never told me…" Their expressions told me that this was the one question they had hoped I wouldn't ask. Gerard rose from his seat, finally looking away from the window and stared into my eyes, his filled with guilt and misery.

"It was me… I'm so sorry…" He said, his eyes filling with more tears. I silently pulled him toward me, hugging him tightly.

"Don't be. It's okay…"

"Thank you…" He said, his strong arms hugging me back.

Gerard Way POV

I didn't understand. This girl forgave me for killing her entire family. Just like that… 'It wasn't your fault' she had explained to me. And we've been sitting in her bed, her head rested on my chest, talking for hours. I lost count of how many. And as her eyes closed, I held her closer, and she fell asleep in my arms. Now, I'm just sitting here, thinking.

"Gee?" I looked up to see Mikey in the doorway. He was leaning on his shoulder against the frame, arm resting above his head.

"Yeah?"

"What's gonna happen to her?" He gestured to November with his hand.

"I don't know, Mikes…"

"I mean… is she going to a home for orphaned kids? Stay with a relative? Does she even have any!?"

"I said I didn't know, Mikey! I really don't freaking know!" I quickly looked down at the sleeping girl, hoping I hadn't woken her. She sniffled in her sleep, unaffected by my outburst.

"I'm sorry, Gee. Well, I was thinking…. And… maybe… what if….."

"What if what?"

"Well, our tours over now and… nevermind… nevermind it's stupid…" Already, I knew what he wanted to ask. I had been thinking the same thing.

"Mikey… I know what you mean…"

"Really?" I nodded. Take her with us. Adopt her and let her live with us… I pondered the thought. "I think it's a good idea." Mikey said, seeming to read my thoughts. "But," He continued, "If you're really going to consider it… I say wait for Lindsey, she'll be here tomorrow morning. And it's really late." He went to the ugly green chair he had occupied earlier. "You're staying there?"

"Yeah, I don't want to wake her if I try to move." He nodded and fell into the chair, soft snores following almost instantly. I grinned and shook my head. My fingers mindlessly played with a loose string on the hem of the scratchy blanket, given to me by the doctor. I couldn't stop thinking about that idea. How could I? Is it really smart to consider taking this stranger to live with me and my family? Wait… she wasn't really a stranger…. I don't know. I couldn't concentrate, I was too tired to think straight. I just need to sleep. I felt my eye lids drop and I fell into an uncomfortably dark, dreamless sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Please review and share this story! Thanks!

Disclaimer: The MCR boys are mine. All mine. :D

Okay that's a lie. ;_;

* * *

Gerard Way POV

I suddenly felt a warm hand on my chest, and jolted awake. Franks beaming face was the first thing I saw. The thick white strings of his Batman (I wuuuv Batman ^-^) sweatshirt fell over my face, tickling my nose. I crinkled my nose and giggled. "What do you want, Frankie?"

"Lindseys here! Shes outside with the rest of the guys, and November."

"Outside?"

"Yeah, November wanted to stretch her legs out, and the doctor said that her wounds were healed enough, as long as she could walk. And she can sooo… Shes outside! By the way, you look like hell. So I told Lindsey to wait so you could change and stuff. Here!" He turned and picked up a bundle of clothing.

"Thanks Frank..." He nodded and stood there, figiting. He seemed like he wanted to say something. "You okay?"

"Uh… Well Mikey told me about last night… And I think it's a really good idea! I know its none of my business, I guess, but still."

"I don't know Frank… I just really don't know…" I took the clothes from his hand and headed to the bathroom.

"Okay, you change and I'll go get Lindsey."

"Alright" I called over my shoulder and shut the door behind me. I was pulling on my jeans, when voices were heard outside the door. Quickly, I finished getting dressed and opened the door. In a blur of blonde someone threw their arms around my neck.

"I'm so glad you're okay. I missed you!" Lindsey's voice was muffled by my shirt. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"I missed you, too, Baby." I swayed slightly, her in my arms, for a moment, before breaking apart. "So, did you talk to Mikey?"

"Yeah… and its completely up to you…"

I sighed. "No… no its not." She was confused, and I explained to her. This decision effected someone else, much, MUCH more than me. Or Lindsey. Or Mikey. "I have to talk to November…"

She nodded, and said, "She's outside, come on." I followed her, hand gripping hers lightly. While we were walking, thoughts flooded through my mind. I could possibly have to fate of this teenage girl in my hands. It made my head spin. We walked out into the blinding Texas sunlight. There was a very slight breeze, but still, the heat was scorching. I raised my hand to shield my eyes from the blinding light, and I finally spotted the four of them, sitting in the shade of a small prairie tree, out in the middle of a large field of wild flowers. Even though it was almost all bland and dried out, it was breathtakingly beautiful. Me and Lindsey made our way over to them. The soft crunching sounds of dead grass and flowers getting crushed under our feet echoed slightly in the otherwise silent field. The others heard this and looked back to see who was joining them, waving. We returned they're waves and sat next to November, who was sitting with her back against the tree.

"Hey, Gee" I smiled at the nickname. She hadn't called me it before…

"Hi, November… It's really nice out here." I closed my eyes and soaked in the rays of the sun. "Hey… Can I ask you something?" I opened my eyes and looked over at her.

"What is it?"

"Well," The guys scooted closer to listen, as Lindsey perched next to me, "we were all wondering what you'd think of… maybe… living with us? Become part of our family…?" Her eyes grew wide and her jaw dropped.

"What?" She finally said, after a small bit of silence.

"Let us adopt you... I know it sounds crazy, and I completely understand of you don't want to. But, I'm keeping my promise to your mother. I think it's a good idea." I looked at the guys, asking if they had anything to add. They all had satisfactory smiles, all anxiously waiting for Novembers answer.

(~Time skip~)

(~IN SYRACUSE, NEW YORK~ November's family's funeral.~)

Gerard Ways POV

I stood at the mirror of my hotel room, adjusting the simple black tie around my neck. There was a knock at the door, and I walked across the room to open it. There stood a woman, with long, brown hair. Her name was Michelle, Novembers' late mother's sister. "It's time to go, Gerard." She said, her voice shaking. I nodded, and stepped into the barren hallway. "Everyone's already down in the lobby…"

"Alright…" I followed her down the hallway into the elevator.

"No one blames you, Gerard…" Michelle spoke, suddenly, as the elevators door closed behind us. "Your brother explained many times what happened. Don't feel so guilty." I opened my mouth to argue but she wouldn't have it. "Don't even. There was nothing you could have done…" I didn't quite know how to reply, so I stood in silence. "We don't know what's going to happen to her…" November… I've been worrying about her this entire time. She hadn't quite replied when we asked her to stay with Lindsey, Bandit, and I.

"I asked her to stay with us… My family, I mean."

"W-… what? You… you would do that for our November?" She asked, incredulously.

"Of course. She's the sweetest kid anyone could meet. We would be happy to adopt her. She hasn't really said anything back about it, though."

"I'll talk to her about it. You'd have to go get her stuff from her house in Texas… My Mom and I can handle the rest of the family's things."

"Really? Thank you…" She nodded as the door finally opened with a ding! Outside the doors, the lobby was filled with relatives, all clothed in black. Through the crowd, I could spot the bright hair of November, standing in the corner. I watched as her Aunt trudged through the crowd to her, and stop speaking. I scanned the rest of the people for Michelle's mother, and found her talking with Mikey. Making my way over there, I passed many Uncles and Aunts, giving everyone I saw my condolences. "Mrs. Atherton?" I called out, the blonde haired woman turned her head.

"Oh, Gerard, I thought I told you to call me Lila!"

"Sorry Mrs. A- Uh, Lila. How are you?"

"Ohhh… As good as I could be. Now, come with me, they're loading the cars to go to the church."

Novembers POV

The smell of incense filled my airways, as my black flats squished the carpet in-between the pews of the church. I held back a cough from the heavy smoke, as I approached the four coffins at the end of the carpet. The only sound able to be heard was the subtle sobs of my relatives. I refused to let my tears fall. I needed to be strong, I could get through this. I just need a distraction. My mind wandered to the conversation I had with my Aunt earlier in the hotel, about saying with Gerard, but I just didn't know. I decided to make a mental list of pros and cons. Only problem was I couldn't come up with any cons. I know what that meant... Now it's just a matter of when I can talk to Gee about it.

(~After the service~)

It was a surprisingly nice day for October in New York; the grass of the graveyard was still damp with the dew of early morning. It was about one o'clock in the afternoon, and their service had just ended. My goal to not crying had faltered before the church service had even finished, and I didn't even want to think about how blotchy my face must be. The crowd of the Washington, Atherton, and Corey families where making their way back through the stones to the church. I glanced around for the sight of Gerard's red hair. Finally seeing it, I ventured toward him. "Gerard!" I called out. His head whipped around to see me squeezing my way through the crowd. He lightly dragged my arm to stand next to him.

"Theeeere you go." He said, smiling and letting go. "What's up?"

"I'll do it."

"What? You'll do what?"

"Stay with you, if the offers still open. Gee, there's no other place I would love to stay more…" Gerard mouth turned up into a grin as he lifted me up into the air, spinning.

"Welcome to the family!"


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, nearly done with putting up what I have. This is the last one I think... Frank's POV in this one! I know he seems tame, but give it a while. I mean her family just died. ;_; Anywhoo! Review and share with your friends! :D Thanks! I'll be posting the next one up ASAP, probably not today. I really people read this..

Disclaimer: My plan to hijack My Chemical Romance failed horribly last night, so I don't own MCR yet. YET. B|

* * *

Frank Iero's POV

We pulled into the drive way of a large brick house, near Fort Worth, Texas. It was just November and I in the car, Gerard and the others went to go sort some things out with the adoption. She had been fairly talkative throughout the drive from the airport, but now, as she stared up at her house, she was utterly silent.

"Are you sure you want to do this..?" I asked her quietly. She nodded slowly, and clumsily finds the handle on the door, quickly stepping out. I followed her to the front door, standing there in the warm sun as she made her way inside. I pondered following her inside, when I heard a sharp yell from a neighboring house.

"Oh, my!" A stereotypical Texas mom stepped out from under her porch. Her hair was bleached, though dark roots were beginning to show, and she bustled over, walking carefully as not to trip in her high wedge heels and get dirt on her bright white pants. "Who are you?" She asked me in a heavy southern accent. The kind that pronounces "you" as "yeeeeew".

"My name is Frank… Uh, I suppose you know what has happened to the family that lived here?"

"Of course…" She looked away sadly, hand on her chest, "the Washington's' were very nice people… I cried when November's grandmother called me… But, why are you here?"

"I'm here with November, sh-"

"She's here?" She shuffled past me and hurried into the house, me right on her heels. We stopped in our tracks when we saw the scene before us.

"November…" I said quietly, to the girl sobbing on the ground. I sat next to her, and pulled her into my lap to comfort her. Her entire body shook as she grasped at the photograph in her hand. It was of her and her family, all smiling and laughing into front of the Castle at Disney World. "Oh, I'm so sorry, honey…" I whispered to her, stroking her hair soothingly. She lifted her head to look at me, tears streaming down her face.

"This…. This isn't going to be easy… is it?"

"No, I'm afraid not… But I'll be here for you, if you need to talk." She nodded, and realized we weren't alone in the room.

"Mrs. Geoffrey!" She leapt up from my lap and enveloped the loud woman in a hug. Mrs. Geoffrey hugged her back tightly, then stepped back to look at her. She had tears in her eyes.

"Hello there, darling. I was going to ask if you were okay, but I see you're in very good hands." She gave me a smile.

"Yes, I am. Hey, Mrs. Geoffrey… Is school still going on? I want to say good-bye to my friends…"

"Yes, summer starts in two weeks! Would you like to go with uh…? Frank, was it?" November nodded her head. "I can drive you two in an hour, if you'd like. I can sort it out while you say good-bye."

"Thank you so much, Mrs. Geoffrey. So, uh, where's your room, November?"

Novembers POV-

(~Time Skip~)

(~November's School~)

Frank pulled up to the front of the school, having followed Mrs. Geoffrey's directions. The principal was already standing out front, so I assumed Mrs. Geoffrey already sorted it out.

"Hi, Ms. Albright…" I said, getting out of the car. She smiled at me, for sure out of pity. She doesn't like me, probably because I've been in her office more times than she would have liked.

"Hello there, November," She said, in a sickly sweet tone. "I'm so sorry to hear about what happened."

"It is what it is…" I sighed, "Does anyone know?"

"Yes. We held a memorial service at the football field, for your brother and the rest of your family." Ah, yes, Sergey, the football star. He had only been a Junior and he already had college coaches lining up with offers. "Why don't you and your… friend… come inside? We actually have an assembly going for the end of school. Would you follow me to the auditorium?" We nodded, and we went after her. "Frank, how long do we have?"

"We have to be at the airport in five hours. And I texted Gee, so he'll meet us here with the others when they're done. So we'll leave in about… two hours, if you want." I nodded, as the doors to the auditorium were opened. The speakers already loud voice was being magnified by the microphone, drowning out all ability to hear myself think. Until suddenly, his booming voice became silent, as he starred at me. Then I recognized him, the police officer that patrols our school. We've eaten lunch together every day since my first day of middle school, two years ago. He was my first friend, as I didn't have many in elementary school. He completely abandoned his speech, and walked down the steps of the stage. His eyes never left mine. Then, his strong arms engulfed me in a hug, and his deep voice promising it will be okay.

It was complete silence in the room when we broke apart. No one uttered a single word, I wasn't even sure they were breathing. Frank pulled me gently into the seat next to him, and Office Dent (Teehee :3) resumed his "Drugs are bad" speech.

(~Time Skip~)

In a blur of blonde hair, my best friend, Jordan, jumped on me. "Oh my god, I thought I'd never see you again!" She yelled into my ear. "I'm so sorry about what happened. Are you alright? Do you need a place to stay? How can I help? How's the rest of your family? Did you ta-"

"Jordan!" I yelled at my hyper-active friend. "One question at a time. I'm fine, I have a place to stay, you can help by just not worrying about me, and the rest of my family is… as okay as they could be." She nodded in understanding, and then caught a glance at Frank, behind me.

"F-frank… Iero?" She gaped, jaw dropped in awe. She was as big of a fan of My Chemical Romance as I was. I looked back at him, and he stood there, hands stuffed into his pocket and watching Jordan wearily. You could tell he was uncomfortable. "Holy shiza, Nov, Frank Iero is standing right behind you… why aren't you freaking out?" She asked quietly, eyes never leaving Frank, as though she thought that if he left her vision he'd disappear.

"Well…" I said, trying to pick my words carefully. "Long story short… I'm being adopted by Gerard Way..?" I said quietly, waiting for the explosion.

"W-what? In… in California?" She asked, frowning at me.

"Yeah… I'm leaving in a few hours."

"But… I mean… you'll keep in touch?"

"Of course."

"Okay good… now…. GERARD WAY?!" She squealed, hugging me tightly and jumping up and down. "OHEMGEE THAT'S SO EPIC! HOW'D YOU MEET THEM?!"

"Uh… I don't know if I should tell you. I'll wait for Gerard to-"

"He's here?!"

"He will be. They all will be, right now it's only Frank."

"OHMYGOD! Can I meet them?"

"Sure… come meet Frank." I said, turning around to the man standing a few feet away. I could tell by the way his shoulders were scrunched up and his eyes were glaring holes into his shoes that he was uncomfortable. "Frankie?" He looked up, smiling at me.

"Yeah?"

"This is my best friend, Jordan. Be careful, she does bite." He looked at Jordan, eyebrow raised.

"It's okay, I do, too." I think Jordan was going to faint right then and there. "Are you okay?" Frank asked, after she didn't answer for some time.

"She may be having a panic attack…" I said, snapping my fingers in front of her face. The sudden noise made her look at me, eyes wide.

"Huh?" She said, blinking. "Oh… oh, sorry…" She blushed, looking at Frank. "I can't believe it's really you."

"It's not that big of a deal…"

"Yes it is! You mean so much to November and I, MCR is why were best friends, so we have someone to obsess about you guys with, someone to go to concerts with. Not only that, your music is amazing, it's what I use to drown out the loud voices of my parents when they're fighting. Plus, the struggle Gerard and Mikey went through really spoke to me and made me realize that it's okay to mess up, just as long as you know how to fix it. And know that you'll be taking care of our little November, you mean even more."

"Wow, Jordan, that was amazing..." I said, not believing those words could every come out of her mouth.

"I'll say…" A voice said behind us, and we looked behind. Gee stood before us, smiling, red hair shining. "Did we really mean that much to you?" He asked us, and we nodded our heads. "That's so sweet!" He squealed, grabbing me and pulling me into a big hug. "I'm so happy!" He said, releasing me. "So, Nov… introduce us to your friends." He said, smiling at Jordan, who… I think was having another panic attack. This will be interesting.


	7. Chapter 7

Ohllo! I haven't posted for ages, so here you are. ~~ Review and such!

If anyone has been reading my BVB fic, it's gone on hiatus. Sorry! Go to Bruises Last For Days, Heroes Last Forever for details.

Disclaimer: NO ONE OWNS THEM NOW ;_;

* * *

"Jordan, Jordan, calm down!" I told my best friend, outside the school after my visit. "You have my number, you can Skype me, you can call me, and you can text me. And you won't forget Facebook. It will be okay, re-" I was cut off by her arms wrapping around me tightly.

"I-I'm just gonna miss you so much..." She whispered to me. "I love you, November. Sisters, forever?"  
"Forever and always." I smiled, hugging her back. "You'll visit?"  
"Most definitely!" Jordan eagerly said. "You have to tell me what happens every second of every day. Okay?"  
"Of course! Good-bye, Jordan..."  
"Bye, Hun. Have a good flight!" I backed away, letting Jordan nearly faint as each MCR member hugged her. I couldn't help but smile. We made our way back to the rental car, and I waved to all the others who stood outside for my departure. They returned the waves with smiles, and a few blew kisses. It just hit me these were all the people I grew up with, and knowing I'll probably never see them again. My eyes tearing up as I slid into the backseat with Mikey and Frank.  
"So, you can tell me how to get to the airport, right?" Gee asked, looking at me from the rear view mirror.  
"Yeah, I can. This gets to the highway, so just follow this road..."  
"Alright... Hey, you okay?"  
"Yeah... Yeah, I'm fine…" I said with a sigh, "It's just... Everyone I grew up with. I moved here when I was two, I don't know what it's like to start anew..."  
"You're awesome, you'll do great." Frank said, smiling.  
"Alright…"

"So, we have an hour flight to Phoenix, an hour and a half layover... And then another flight to California for three hours?" I asked Gerard, as he pulled into the car rental at the airport.  
"Yep..."  
"Who's genius idea was that?" I said, incredulously.  
"Frank!" Ray, Gerard, and Mikey replied in unison.  
"Wow, thanks guys..." Frank rolled his eyes, "Throw me under the bus why don't you..." He got out, grabbing my two suitcases from the back. Mikey took one inside, and Ray the other, with Frank, Gee and I following behind.  
"So where do we go?" Mikey asked, in the elevator from the basement parking.  
"Follow the signs!" I said, pointing.

(~Time Skip~)

We were on our flight to California, about two hours in. Gerard sat in the aisle seat, and Mikey sat by the window, already snoring away since ten minutes after liftoff. I heard someone hissing my name, and I looked over at Frank across the aisle from us. "What?"  
"Is Mikey asleep?"  
"Yeah..."  
"Yes! He's the heaviest sleeper ever. Draw on his face for me?" Frank asked, holding a black marker out for me to grab.  
"What, no way!" I refused.  
"Fine! I'll do it myself…" Frank got up and stretched across Gerard and I.  
"Frank! Ugh, your knee is in my crotch..." Gee groaned, pushing Frank back.  
"Novembeeeeer, pleaaaase?" Frank wiggled the marker at me, giving me the puppy dog eyes.  
"Ohh... fine!" I snatched the marker from his hand, and turned to Mikey. I thought about what I should put, and finally decided on, "I'm a horny unicorn," across his forehead and a handlebar mustache across his upper lip. "How's that frank?"  
"Brilliant! And noooooow..." He quickly pulled out his phone and took a picture, "As soon as we land, this is so going on Twitter..."  
"So, Gee... Who are we meeting up with at the airport?" I asked him.  
"Lindsey and Bandit... And I think Alicia. Wow... They haven't seen each other in four months and he's gonna come back looking like that..." He laughed, shaking his head.  
"So I get to meet Bandit! Yay!"  
"Yeah, well... She's your sister now... Well not yet. Lindsey and you both have to sign the papers but... still." He smiled.

"Sounds great." I replied, putting in my headphones for the last of the plane ride.

"Do you guys see her?" An excited Mikey asked for the millionth time.

"Calm down!" Gee rolled his eyes. "I think that maybe her up there."

"Yay! Guys, why are people staring at me?" Mikey asked, looking around.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Mikey." Frank said, trying not to smile. "No one's staring." Mikey shrugged his shoulders, and then sped up to hug his wife. Before he had the chance to wrap his arms around her however, she took one look at his face and burst out laughing.

"What? What is it?" He asked, confused. As soon as she told him, he turned and glared at Frank. "You little..."  
"It wasn't me!" Frank said, looking up at the angry man innocently. "I promise you it wasn't me. I was all the way in the other row, remember?"

"But… but then…" Mikey looked at Gee, an eyebrow raised. Gee held up his hands in defense it wasn't him. "Then who was it? No one else wa- wait…" He looked at me in disbelief. "You… you wouldn't…" I blushed, looking down in defeat. "How could you?" Mikey fake sniffled, hiding his face. "I KNEW PEOPLE WERE STARING. Is this permanent marker?!"

"I don't know it was Frank's marker!"

"I knew you had something to do with it, midget!" I was turned away from their bickering, and into the arms of a stranger.

"It's so great to meet you, November." Alicia smiled, hugging me. "We need to go shopping before you start school. Get you away from these annoying boys, yes?"

"Sounds good to me." I said, hugging the woman back. I did the same with Lindsey, who had Bandit in the stroller behind her. I kneeled down next to it, holding onto to the side with my hand. "Hey there Bandit." I said softly. The little girl giggled, taking my hand in hers.

"Aww! She likes you!" Gerard bent down to kiss his daughter. "C'mon we gotta go." He took Lindsey's hand, leading us out of the airport.

I glanced around my room, at the blank walls and black bedspread. "I thought maybe you could decide what to do with it when we got here." I heard Gerard's voice behind me. He stood with his shoulder against the doorframe, a smile on his face.

"Yeah, that'd be cool." I pulled my backpack onto the bed, pulling out the picture Disney picture and setting it on my desk. He walked forward to look at it.

"How old were you?" He asked, brushing the picture with his thumb.

"Ten. Don't you love my wild red curls?" I said, though I hated my curls with a burning passion. That's why I straightened it every day.

"They're beautiful. You look like little orphan Annie." I made an ugly grunt, shoving him. "I'm sorry, but it's true! That's your natural hair color?"

"Yep. It's darker in person, though I haven't had it in years. Mind if I take a walk before I start unpacking? Being in that airplane made me cramp up."

"Yeah, of course. There is a park a few blocks down, it's nice. Don't get in any strangers vans, unless they have the good candy, got it?"

"Got it." I smiled, and walked down the stairs and out the door. I took out my phone to call Jordan, until I realized it was seven o'clock there and she would be at soccer practice. I sighed, looking around. It was a nice neighborhood. The houses were spaced out a bit further than in Texas. The grass was certainly greener, but in that way that looks fake. It was a suburb, a family neighborhood with kids running down the street playing. I decided to find that park Gerard told me about. I wanted to get away from reality, so I shoved my headphones in my ears. Claude Debussy blasted through the buds, and I closed my eyes. Claude Debussy is the god of gods. I let the sounds of piano engulf my mind and melt away all the tension I was feeling. With my hands stuffed into the pockets of my jacket, I trudged toward the park slowly.

Three songs in and I realized I had reached my destination. The park was fairly large, with a pond in the corner furthest from me, and I spotted a nice place near the bank that was calling my name.


End file.
